Chronicles of the Princes Odinson
by OkieDokieLoki
Summary: To help overcome the loss of his brother, Thor visits the Avengers. Loki wasn't always the way the Avengers know him to be. He once was a mischievous, adventurous and honorable prince who traveled the universe with is brother. These are the adventures the brothers face throughout their youth, and how the Avengers view on Loki changed forever. Characters from Thor and the Avengers.
1. Titanic Chapter 1

Stark Tower was normally craziness. Normally, there was Tony being Tony, Natasha shooting things, Steve being all patriotic, Bruce really trying to stay calm, and Clint shouting at something. Normally, Pepper would have to come downstairs on multiple occasions to yell at them because she had meetings. Normally. But not today.

When Thor returned, the day before he had seemed okay. He had bid them hello with his regular voice and given them suffocating hugs, or handshakes depending on the person. But he had seemed sad. No one could tell why. They had heard about him on the news, of course. They had seen him in London. Jane had given SHEILD the official story, or at least most of it.

Then Jane had taken them aside and told them. Loki was dead. That should have made them happy, it should have. But somehow Thor's woes made them feel empty. And so they draped themselves over the couches in the living room and consoled him. Natasha had tried to train with him, but he seemed out of it. Tony had made jokes, but they were all science-y and the only person who got them was Bruce. Then Clint tried to take his mind off of it. Nothing worked. Eventually, Steve got it. He was no stranger to dealing with grief.

Begrudgingly, all the Avengers sat in the living room and asked him to talk about it. They didn't want to hear about Loki, especially not Clint, but they did want to help.

"Want to talk?" Bruce offered.

"I doubt you'll want to listen," Thor said.

"That is what friends are for, to help," Steve urged.

"All right then," Thor began, he supposed it couldn't hurt, "Loki wasn't always the way he was when you saw him. When we were young, we shared many adventures together," a ghost of a smile played out over is lips at a memory.

"Like what?" Natasha said; surprisingly warm for a master assassin.

"Many things. There was the time we were kidnapped by dwarves, or the time we impersonated a goddess, or when we went boar hunting. And then there was the visit to Midgard,"

"What happened on Midgard?" Clint asked, looking intrigued.

"We sank an entire vessel," Thor said, smiling at the memory.

"You sank an entire ship?" Tony said, shocked "I want to hear about that," and he really did. Thor needed to talk, and that story sounded interesting enough.

"It was called the Titanium I think," Thor said.

"The Titanic?" Steve supplied, just guessing.

"That was it!" Thor nodded.

"You sunk the Titanic?" Tony was skeptical.

"Why yes," Thor said.

"How?" Bruce said incredulously.

And so it began. Thor felt a rush of memories.

Loki was only twelve in Asgardian years, and Thor was a few weeks shy of thirteen. They were in the master bedroom of the palace. It was late, but of course, they were not sleeping. Loki was reading by candle light, lying on his stomach on the floor. Thor was polishing his weapons when they heard a knock at the door.

"Boys, you should be asleep,' Frigga scolded.

"But you knew we wouldn't be," Thor smiled.

"No, you never do listen," she laughed, "I was going to wait until morning, but seeing as you are up I can tell you now,"

"What is it Mother?" Loki asked his green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Your father has made arrangements for you to visit Midgard, there is a vessel that is setting sail in a few days time. We thought you could take a break from your studies,"

"Midgard? That is the planet that that barely invented the wheel, is it safe to board a vessel there?" Loki said skeptically.

"It has grown since your last visit. With such short existences, the mortals have progressed faster. This ship is deemed unsinkable,"

"That sounds like a challenge," Thor grinned.

"Oh no! Boys do not get into trouble. You are not to display your powers all the time, it could frighten people," she scolded lovingly.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone on Midgard," Loki said, looking genuinely horrified by the idea.

"Not on purpose at least," Thor grinned. Loki shoved him.

"I did not mean to set the forest on fire, besides it was you who caused the lightning storm! I just get blamed for everything!"

"Oh stop bickering. You do remember your cousin Hela, don't you?" Frigga asked.

"Yes Mother,"

"She will be accompanying you, along with the Warriors Three. And Lady Sif,"

"Brilliant," Thor smiled and hugged his mother.

"I cannot wait," Loki smiled, brushing a lock of raven hair away from his eyes.

"Good, now get to sleep. It's late,"

"Yes Mother,"

Frigga kissed the two lightly on the forehead, not noticing the faces they made to each other and left the room. Of course, they would not go to sleep.

"We are going to Midgard!" Loki said excitedly.

"Yes. Are we still worshipped there?" Thor asked.

"I hope not, I don't think I could stand people working on my every whim. It would get so dull, besides Mother doesn't want us showing off,"

"I guess so. I still would like to be worshipped," Thor said wistfully.

"Of course you do. I don't know how you'll manage, you live to show off," Loki smirked.

Thor shoved him playfully, and Loki responded by snapping his fingers by his ear and causing a blow of green magic to send him stumbling back. Loki closed his book and climbed the ladder to the top bunk, Thor slid into the bottom one.

"Do you think that causing a storm would count as showing off?" Thor mused.

"Undoubtedly, now get to sleep Brother," Loki yawned.

"Spoilsport," Thor grumbled but called a "Goodnight Brother," of his own to Loki. It wouldn't have mattered though; the god of trickery was already asleep.

Tony and the Avengers glanced at each other and wondered, not for the first time if they were talking about the same Loki. Thor took a breath and continued.

**So that is chapter one. I know that Hela is supposed to be Loki's daughter, but it works better for the story if she is their cousin. I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. Please read and review. And follow and favorite. This is one of two stories I am working on so it may take a little bit of time for me to update. But if I get a good response I will update faster. Check out my other story too. You can find it by clicking on the author link. Please let me know you are reading, even if you aren't a huge fan. Also tell me if you have ideas for other adventures the brothers could have. This won't be a slash fanfiction, just brotherly love.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	2. Titanic Chapter 2

The next morning the golden sun flickered through the window of the bedroom. As always, Thor was ready and leaping out of bed. And, as always, Loki was not.

"It's so early," moaned the demigod, struggling to block the light out with his blankets.

"It is nearly nine o'clock brother. We will be late for breakfast if you do not get up," Thor chided.

"Go without me then,"

Thor quietly climbed the ladder to the top bunk and roughly yanked the covers off of his little brother. Loki sat up and overdramatically sighed before following Thor down. Thor's hair went a touch past his collarbone and was madly struck out in random places over his head. He didn't have sleep in his eyes, or any indication that he had been sleeping. Loki, on the other hand, had disheveled hair and his bright green eyes were drooping. His pajamas were loose, nearly oversized on his stick-like form. He grumbled as Thor eagerly dragged him along the hallways, ever so often redirecting him. Honestly, Thor got lost in his own palace.

"Good morning boys," Odin said as the two climbed onto the high chairs at the breakfast table.

"Good morning All-father," the chorused.

"Hey Thor," whispered the boy next to him. He had reddish brown hair that was longer than Thor's and a generous form. Volstagg, one of Thor's closest friends. Next to him was Hogun, the grim boy who had also shared adventures with the brothers. Fandral, the knight's son, and Sif, the lady warrior also grinned at him. The six of the children were always causing mayhem of some sort. Sif tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear and swallowed a spoonful of food.

"Hello, friends," Thor beamed.

"Hello!" the other three chirped, grinning. They were going to Midgard, the last time they had been there they had been busy mischief making, but this time they would – well, probably more mischief making.

"Loki, you're going to fall asleep in your breakfast," Frigga smiled. The dark haired boy sat up and smiled shyly, before starting to eat.

"Your cousin should be arriving later this morning," Odin said. Fandral perked up, for a long time he had a non-secret attraction to Lady Hela. "Try to at least wait until the afternoon to get into trouble; it is a long trip from Helheim,"

"Yes All-father," the children said grinning deviously.

"Good, now get dressed when you finish breakfast," Frigga smiled.

Moments later, Thor slid from his chair and was quickly followed by Loki, who hadn't finished yet, but followed Thor everywhere out of habit. Fandral left soon after, hoping to make a good impression on the girl he had not seen for three years. Sif left after that, accompanied by Hogun who wanted to train before getting ready. Volstagg would not hurry his meal for anything and waited it out.

"I best go help the boys," Frigga said warmly, "without help, Thor might put his helmet on backwards,"

"If he remembers to put it on at all," Odin agreed and she left the room.

The Avengers glanced around, it was getting to be late, but they hadn't even boarded the ship yet. Still, Tony didn't mind. He was fascinated, really. And he was pretty sure Loki would do something underhanded soon. Because the Loki he knew would never be that sweet. And he certainly wouldn't listen to people at all.

"And then what happened?" Natasha asked.

Thor looked up, as if surprised that they were still listening. Clint interrupted.

"In Norse mythology, the stories based off of you guys, Hela is Loki's daughter. But you say she is your cousin,"

"His daughter? Hela is the same age as Loki, perhaps older,"

"I see," Clint said, even though he didn't.

"Continue," Steve said, giving Clint a pointed look.

When Frigga came into the boys bedroom, it was chaos. She knew it would be. Loki was fashioning a belt around his light brown tunic and glaring at Thor. Thor was looking alarmed having put on Loki's boots by mistake and found he couldn't get them off.

"I can't see how you would even make that mistake. Your boots are five times larger than mine in the least,"

"Apologies brother. But they are stuck!"

"Not my problem," Loki said, brushing his raven hair into place whilst staring at the mirror intently.

"They're your boots!" Thor protested.

"Which ones?"

"The black ones," Loki turned around at that.

"You don't even own any black boots! How could you be such an-"

"Boys!" Frigga scolded.

"Sorry Mother," Loki mumbled, suddenly becoming fascinated with something on the floor.

"Yes, sorry Mother," Thor said, still kicking his foot in hopes Loki's boots would somehow fly off, a rather ridiculous assumption seeing as he had been at it for five minutes now and nothing of the vaguest sort had happened.

"Thor, honestly. Just because you can't find you own clothes does not mean you can fit into Loki's,"

"It isn't my fault he's so small!"

"Hey!" Loki turned around. Loki was several inches shorter than Thor and it was a rather touchy subject for him.

"Boys! Your cousin is almost here, try to be civil for once," Frigga said exasperated. She figured that boys would be boys, but hers were getting to be a nuisance.

"But he-" Loki started but promptly shut up with the look he was given. It took several minutes but the boys were finally ready. The two princes stood, casually shoving each other on the rainbow bridge. Out walked a girl decked in black.

She was Loki's age with coppery red hair cut chin and bright blue eyes. She had a set of pale freckles along her nose and stood only a few inches below the princes. She was wearing the proper colors for the realm of Helheim which was black. That was it. She had a pair of black slacks on and a black miniskirt on above them. Her collared black shirt had dark gems instead of buttons and she wore black palm-gloves on her hands. For someone in this attire, she looked surprisingly chipper, but that was Hela. She, unlike the Asgardians, wore her crown, a silver band across her forehead with a crescent moon on the forward side of her left ear. She grinned and quickly curtsied.

"All-father, All-mother, my princes," she said.

"It is lovely to see you again, Princess Hela," Frigga smiled.

"Your majesties flatter me,"

"Please, I am your Aunt, address my as such," the queen said warmly. Hela giggled and rose from the position. The king and queen ventured off, and Hela grinned at the boys.

"Hi Thor, hi Loki!" she grinned.

"Hello," said the younger prince.

"We are going to Midgard," Thor said, sounding very pleased to know something.

"I know that, and I am very excited. Why the last time I was there was when I was with you two. You're feeling better now?" she turned to Loki.

"Absolutely, how is Helheim?"

"Well, you know. The usual. Full of dead people," she sighed, "Mediocre I guess, mother has been at me about marring," she scowled.

"Again?" Thor asked, sympathetic.

"I know, I thought we were over it. But sadly not," she sighed, and then brightened. "But enough about me; how is the realm eternal?"

"Well enough. Excepting, of course, the lessons," Thor moaned.

"They're not that bad, if you pay attention," Loki said.

"Perhaps, but you are the only one that ever actually does,"

"Only because it is the two of us. You are the only person who doesn't,"

"Well, you two haven't changed a bit," Hela laughed.

"Lucky for you, it would get so dull without us," Thor beamed.

"Unlucky for council members," Hela added. Loki hung his head in mock shame but was grinning with them nether less.

"This is really interesting and all that, but when do you actually sink the boat? Cause' that's the part I'm waiting for,"

"In due time, man of Iron, in due time,"

** Keep following and favorite-ing. I was so thrilled that people did that with the first chapter. However I only had one reviewer, so please do that. Followers and favorite-ers and reviewers are the best part of my day. Show me the love. I own nothing. Oh! In the synopsis I said there was an original character. See, actually there is a character from Norse mythology I adapted to be a character. There wasn't a button for that, so I just went with OC. Let me know what you think of her (Her is Hela, by the way). And review, follow and favorite. Make me happy. Thank you to my fantabulous sister (who I call Spiderman) for looking up all the realms for me. You will get a chapter that was 100% her idea later. It is going to be so much better than the ones I invented. If you are like Tony and are asking "when do they sink the boat?" in due time.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	3. Titanic Chapter 3

It only took a few minutes, though Thor insisted it took longer, for the Asgardians to get prepped for their journey. Of course that involved changing clothes yet again. Since none of them had any idea about any Midgardian customs, they went with the basics.

"It won't fit!" Thor said as he jumped on the lid of his trunk as if it would help him close it. It wasn't working, unsurprisingly.

"Your weight isn't going to change that," Hogun told him and returned to his own packing.

"He's right, you know," Sif told him and slid the zipper easily around her own suitcase.

"But I need all of this stuff," Thor complained.

"What you need is to fold your clothes," Hela.

Thor glared at her, and continued jumping on the lid.

"If you're going to go about it that way, at least use the hammer," Volstagg told him. Sif gave him a look that read "don't encourage him" but said nothing. Thor looked at him appreciatively, and placed his hammer on the lid. It still didn't work.

"Still. Won't. Close," Thor mumbled.

"And yet you believe repeating the same process will suddenly make it work?" Loki asked, walking into the room. Thor scowled at him, but moved aside as Loki propped open the lid and moved a few things into more compacted positions. The young god then snapped the lid closed and flipped the latch.

"I had a delicate system for organizing things!" Thor protested.

"Yes, called stuff everything in random positions and jump on the lid till it closes," Hela smirked. Thor looked like he was about to argue with her but didn't, seeing as Frigga walked into the room.

"You're all packed? Good. Now get to the front hall and you'll be on your way," she turned and walked out. The four warriors, and the three royals attempted to drag their belongings. There were loud scraping noises causing everyone to wince.

Thor paused and glanced at the Avengers. Tony looked skeptical, Natasha looked mildly intrigued, and Clint looked like he had no idea what to think. Bruce was nodding, however and that was as much support as he needed.

When Odin heard screaming he knew he wasn't in a dream.

"Come on Thor, give it back," shouted a voice that could only be Hela's.

"Not until Loki turns my hammer back!"

"Not until Volstagg gives me my book back!"

"Not until Sif gives me my food back!"

"Not until Fandral cleans this up!"

"Not until Hogun stops insulting me!"

"Not until Hela fixes this mess!"

"Not until Thor gives me my suitcase back!"

"Not until-"

"We get it!" Loki snapped before they went into a never ending cycle of blaming everybody else. Thor glared at him.

"Silence!" Odin said then turned to look at the group. "Hela, kindly fix the armor. Hogun, apologize to Fandral. Sif, return Volstagg's lunch to him. Volstagg, stop taking Loki's things. Loki, we've already talked about this. We do not turn Thor's hammer into a fruit. Thor, kindly return Hela's suitcase to her person,"

"Sorry Father," Loki mumbled.

"Yes Father,"

"Apologies, Uncle,"

"Yes Allfather,"

"Of course, my king,"

"Sorry,"

"As your majesty requests,"

"Good. Do you think you can manage yourselves for a week on Midgard, or will I need to send someone with you?"

The seven children shuddered and shook their heads.

"I will trust you then, now go,"

Nodding the children left, quietly dragging their belongings. It only took about thirty seconds.

"Loki! Father said not to turn my Hammer into stuff!"

"He only said fruit," the boy protested. Odin sighed. That boy, one day he'll be the death of me, he thought. In a few minutes, the kids were gone.

_  
"Loki turned your hammer into fruit?" Steve said, raising and eyebrow.

"All the time, he enjoyed messing with people's personal belongings,"

"I see," Clint stiffened. "Like someone's mind?"

"Clint!" Natasha gaped.

"No," Thor told him, as if Natasha had not spoken, "Not to that extend. He was simply one for, mischief,"

"Was,"

"Clint, shut up," Natasha hissed. Thor continued, ignoring the two of them.

The sun was bright and the sailing was good. It was four days into their journey and the Asgardians were incredibly happy.

"It's so pretty," Hela cooed glancing over the bow and spreading her arms out to catch the sea spray.

"Indeed," Hogun nodded.

"It's so nice here, they seem to have the nearest star at a perfect distance," Sif agreed.

"And everyone is so friendly," Fandral added.

"And there is so much food," Volstagg added. Loki glanced up from his book and smirked.

"If you eat much more you'll sink the boat," he said slyly.

"Very funny," said the larger boy sarcastically.

"Oh it is," Hela assured him.

"I wonder if it is difficult to access a weapons vault on this ship, I'd love to go sparring," Thor muttered.

"Yes, me too," Sif agreed, glancing around. "But I doubt that there would be room to, sparring tends to get, messy,"

"True," Thor said. As it is with children, it took a few days, but eventually they got bored. Dreadfully bored.

"Honesty or challenge?" Thor asked as the six of them sat cross-legged in his massive bedroom.

"Honesty," Hela said.

"Sissy," Volstagg muttered.

"That loses its effect when you're talking to a girl," Sif told him.

"Do you like Fandral?" Thor said, eyes glinting deviously. Hela turned pink and glowered at him. Fandral also gave him a cold stare.

"Well enough," she said coldly. Fandral didn't know how to respond to that, so he continued to glare at Thor.

"Loki: Honestly or challenge?" Hela asked.

"Um," the dark-haired boy glanced around, "Challenge?" he offered.

"I have one!" Thor piped up.

"Let's have it then," Hela said.

"I challenge you to turn into a falcon,"

Loki glared at him coldly.

"I cannot shape-shift yet Thor, you know that," he pouted.

"You can't do anything yet,"

"Thor!" Sif snapped. A scorned Loki could get very bad, very fast.

"I can so!"

"Prove it. And turning my hammer into things does not count as interesting,"

Loki glared and flipped through his spell book. In truth, he was only a few pages in. But he wasn't going to tell Thor that. Volstagg popped up behind him.

"That one looks interesting," he said. Loki glanced at it. Page 37. There was some sort of diagram under the words, but it was hard to see.

"Yes, do that one," Thor nodded.

"Now?" the younger boy asked.

"Yes now, unless you can't. In that case I'm right,"

"I can do it," he said, even though he wasn't sure. "But we should probably do it on the deck," he said, stalling for time to read it over.

The seven children all marched up the steps onto the deck. It was late at night, so no one else was there. Loki leaned over the book, reading in the darkness.

"Come-on Loki, let's get started. It's really cold," Fandral complained.

Loki closed his eyes (not the best idea) and whispered the word on the page. Then he snapped his fingers, revealing a blast of green light. The force was so strong; it sent the demigod tumbling backwards into Hela, who also fell. An unearthly hiss filled their ears. Sif's eyes widened as she felt the pressure of something very large slithering off the deck and into the water.

"Loki," she asked, "What did you just do?"

** Oh yes, I just did a cliffhanger. I am so evil. Mwahahahhaha. So anyways, I got zero reviews for the last chapter and was super disappointed. I love my favorites and follows, keep doing those, but some reviews would really be nice. I don't care if you are too lazy to log in (I do that sometimes) post it as a guest review. I just really want feedback. So pleeeaaasseee! Review for me. If you have ever watched a Marvel movie, review. (Ha, that should be everyone because the Avengers is a Marvel movie and it's kinda weird to read fanfiction for a movie you haven't seen. Not to diss you if that is what you are doing, but yeah).**

** I do not own Thor, the Avengers, Loki, or pretty much anything. I don't own the Titanic. Sorry if there are a few historical inaccuracies with the plot or my timeline. I really am. But if something drives you completely crazy, feel free to tell me in your review. (Which you will write hopefully). Anyways, thought since it is a whole reader-writer relationship thing I would introduce myself. I am OkieDokieLoki. As the name would suggest, I love Loki. I also love writing fanfiction. And kittens. And reviewers. Subtlety is not my strong suit.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	4. Titanic Chapter 4

**Hello! How are my favorite reviewers? Oh wait. I meant reviewer. Yeah, I'm a little ticked on the whole one review thing. So, now I decided to do my authors notes at the beginning of the chapter. Which is fun to do, so yeah. A note: The whole plot with the Titanic is not the only story Thor will tell about his childhood. I have a bunch of really fun stuff planned for you guys. But I am feeling unappreciated. Hopelessly unappreciated. I don't want to be the writer that says that is they don't get reviews they won't publish. I'm not that person, but please do. I love your follows and favorites, keep doing those by all means. It's just I really want some feedback. **

**If you have ideas, tell me. I love using your ideas. I do. And I try to use every single one. (Given that they are not ludicrous or inappropriate, but it's hard to be ludicrous in this story, it's a dramadey). So yeah. What do you think of adding Pepper into the mix of listeners? Or Fury? Or Coulson? Should other people come to tell stories about the boys (like Hela, Sif, and the Warriors Three)? To quote Loki from Thor: "Tell me!" **

**I do not own Marvel, or the Avengers, or the Titanic, or Norse Mythology. I really don't own anything except the occasional random OC. Follow me. Favorite me. Review for me.**

**-OkieDokieLoki**

An unearthly hiss filled their ears. Sif's eyes widened as she felt the pressure of something very large slithering off the deck and into the water.

"Loki," she asked, "What did you just do?"

"I don't know," the godling whispered.

"We have to stop that creature!" Fandral said.

"What are we waiting for?" Thor asked and looked ready to summon his hammer. Loki rose and placed his hands on Thor's outstretched arm and lowered it back to his side.

"Stop and think. We know nothing about this creature. It could breath fire, or fly, or vaporize people. We need a plan before we get involved up to our necks in we know not what," he said, his sharp green eyes wide.

"He's right you know, without a plan we are as good as dead," Sif said.

"Excuse me, but the dead are incredibly useful," Hela snapped.

"You knew what I meant," she sighed.

"Why doesn't Loki read the page on whatever it is he just summoned," Hogun offered. Loki nodded and opened the book. A perplexed expression crossed his eyes. He flipped a few pages forwards, then a few back. Then he closed it, and opened it again.

"What is it now?"

"Page 37 is gone,"

"Gone?" Volstagg asked, "How can a page just be gone? It was only here moments before,"

"I know that," Loki said, a hint of worry in his voice, "But that doesn't change the fact that it is, in fact, gone. It simply isn't there,"

"Well, then we are pretty much screwed," Hogun said.

"Thank you for that random burst of optimism, we all really needed that," Hela said pointedly.

"What about the mortals?" Loki asked.

"What about them? They have no knowledge of magic," Thor said.

"Obviously, I was more talking about how we happen to be on a ship. In the middle of a massive water way. And some massive monster is in the water. And we don't know how to stop it,"

"Which relates to the mortal, how?" Thor prompted. Hela smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Thor! They aren't strong enough to fight off some massive beast. It could eat them. Or sink the boat. Or lure them all into some sort of deathtrap. Helheim is crowded as is!"

"Oh, there is that," Volstagg said quietly.

"How do we get them not to press on further into the water?" Hogun asked.

"We could create a storm," Thor offered.

"No, that might sink the boat. And the King would kill us if we sunk the boat, especially if it was when you were showing off your thunder powers," Sif said.

"We could warn them?" Fandral asked.

"Brilliant plan. They would obviously believe a bunch of teenagers that a mythical monster is going to sink their unsinkable vessel," Loki said coolly.

"What is you plan then? Since you are so high and mighty?" Volstagg asked.

"Why must I have an alternate suggestion to point out flaws in your plans?"

"Loki to English translation: I have no plan," Hela said, giving her cousin a look.

"What if we were to put some sort of rock in front of the boat so it wouldn't press on until we could defeat the serpent thing?" Thor asked.

"A rock? Where are we going to find a rock that big? Still, we could somehow block the path," Loki mused.

"What about an iceberg?" Fandral asked. Everyone turned. "Well, the water is cold, so it wouldn't attract attention. Loki has that thing he does with ice, so it isn't like we would need more magic. Plus it is fast and easily accessible," he said defensively.

"You are a genius," Hela beamed at him, and Fandral turned crimson with pride.

"Thor, if you could get Loki over the water long enough to make and iceberg, we can handle the snake," Sif offered. Her companions nodded in agreement. The two parties split up.

For once in his life, Tony couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, you tried to stop the monster thingy, but the boat hit the iceberg instead?" Clint said, skeptical.

"Why yes,"

"Did you ever check to see if that page really was missing? Because he could have been-"

"Clint, don't. Just stop. I know where that is going," Natasha said.

"I'm just saying,"

"Well, just don't say," she turned to Thor, "So keep going. I'm fascinated,"

Fandral, Hela, Sif, Hogun and Volstagg all took their mission to an astounding max. First off, the five of them together managed to find a small cluster of icebergs, small but sound enough to stand on. Secondly, they had managed to construct makeshift versions of their weapons of choice.

Volstagg used a club on normal occasions, but here he wielded a baseball bat. Sif replaced her daggers with knives from the kitchen. Hogun fought with a broom as opposed to his sword. Fandral used a mop for his sword. Hela usually fought with her armies of the dead, but she decided to use a set of plates as throwing discus on this night. When the snake, which they had kind of under estimated its size by about twelve feet, rose it's head, it didn't know what hit it.

As it turns out, it was a broom handle. The brave (or else incredibly stupid) warriors assaulted the beast. Within five minutes it stood thusly.

Blinded by a set of well aimed knives in its glowing yellow eyes, the snake leapt at the first noise it heard. Which, coincidentally, was Volstagg. He used his strength to pound it's head with the incredibly dangerous baseball bat. Hogun (who had been sharpening the end of his broom on the ice he was standing on) sent it like a javelin through one of the chunks in its pleated armor (because all giant snakes have unbreakable armor). The monster roared, turning to the small, pale redhead behind him. She grabbed one of her plate-discus and threw it through the air. It slapped the monster downwards and Fandral jumped it and stabbed through its mouth with his mop.

"Well, they escalated quickly," he said.

"And ended likewise," Sif nodded.

"Ack!" Fandral yelped.

"What is it now?"

"The wind seriously messed up my hair. Just look at my reflection!" he said, then cursed under his breath is some foreign tongue.

"How masculine of you," Hela giggled.

"There are some things more important then your hair right now," Hogun said.

"Name one,"

"Food," that was Volstagg (who else).

"More along the lines of Thor and Loki," Hogun corrected.

"I suppose there are them too,"

** Sorry, I meant to end this story at this chapter but I guess it got out of hand. Please review. Imagine the happiness it will bring me, as well as the world. Okay, maybe that was overkill. But seriously. Follow me (to an adventure) Favorite me (as your friend and ally). Review me (because the world needs more love). That was overkill too. But honestly do it. If you do, you get imaginary hugs from your favorite character. And that includes the Avengers. Even if Clint is kind of acting like a jerk. ;) **


	5. Titanic Chapter 5

**Sup! Sorry it has been so long. See I'm in a play, and it was tech week. Oops. Anyways, some more people reviewed that last chapter, so I am psyched. I still want more. I know. I am a greedy person. But think about this: I only want advice so I can make this the most enjoyable story for you guys. Anyways. If you read my other story (which I would like you to, cause I, you know, wrote it) you know (if you didn't skip my authors notes) that I recommend other works of a similar category for readers. I will do the same here, because it is fun. This category could be considered back stories, but I am using a lighthearted tone (or trying to) so in this fic, I will be able to recommend mini!Avengers stories. Because there is not a person alive who can resist a mini!Avengers story. To start out, I will recommend Spells, Counterspells, and Lightning Don't Mix by JoAmazing. I love this one because of how well it captures all the characters, and is in depth, whilst being amazingly funny and sweet. A million trillion thanks to the author for putting up with me pestering her for a response. **

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Loki and Thor were dangling above the water. Thor was spinning the hammer above his head like a helicopter and Loki was clutching his brother for dear life, his eyes shut tightly. The winds were loud and fierce, and the brothers just needed to get close enough to the water for Loki to do his ice-thing. That was the plan. Of course, it wasn't working. Probably because of the mixed priorities. Loki decided that the most important aspect of this mission was making it out alive. Thor had decided it was to see how dangerous he could make it and still make it out alive.

"A little closer," Loki said, barley heard above the roaring.

Thor stopped spinning the hammer altogether, allowed them to drop several feet, then resumed spinning whilst Loki was screaming in an array of different languages. They were now only a few feet above the water, and the spray licked Thor's boots. Loki was gripping his shoulder with one hand and reached for the water with the other. His fingers touched the waves and a stream of ice spread along the surface of the water.

The rough waves, however tore it to bits. Loki reached in farther, up to his wrist and tried again. The now thicker sheet was spreading faster and growing larger and larger. Thor, who hadn't been paying Loki much attention, suddenly felt a solid ground beneath his feet. He glanced down. The younger god was resting his hand on the ice, causing it to keep growing. Within moments, they were standing on an island of solid ice, the wind wand the waves roaring around them.

"Excellent work, brother. Now let's," Thor began before a massive wave hit the surface of the ice sending him stumbling, and washing Loki (who was less stable) completely off of the iceberg. Loki yelp loudly, but Thor couldn't hear him over the roaring storm. That storm wasn't Thor's fault in the slightest, nope. Not at all.

Thor ran to the edge, where his brother was clinging tightly.

"Loki, you alright?"

"Well, you know. I could be better if I wasn't clinging on a slippery iceberg for my life," Loki said snidely.

"Right, I'll give you a hand,"

Thor grabbed Loki's forearm and pulled him up slightly. Loki used that time to crawl onto the side.

"Well, what do we do now?" Thor asked.

"I dunno, wait for the others?"

"I hate waiting," Thor mumbled, then glanced at Loki. "You're all wet,"

"Well, that is a side affect of falling into the ocean. Really, your deduction must be applauded,"

Thor laughed and Loki sighed.

"You must be freezing,"

"I'm really not. It's strange. Maybe because I was the caster of the ice?" Loki mused.

"Perhaps," Thor murmured. Then he smiled. "Let's fly back to the boat,"

"Alright, I suppose I couldn't hurt,"

Thor looked at his friends. Clint looked mildly amused, but at least had the compassion not to laugh. Maybe that compassion was stemming from Natasha's carefully hidden dagger she had just reminded him she had.

"And so the boat crashes into the iceberg and it sinks and everyone dies?" Tony said, sounding a little more impressed than Thor was comfortable with.

"Yes, the boat did in fact sink," Thor nodded.

"I bet the king was super-ticked at you," Pepper said, surprising everyone. Apparently they hadn't noticed her. Even though she had been standing there for at least ten minutes.

"Yes, Lady Potts, our father was incredibly angry with us, or at least with Loki in particular,"

"Loki. Thor. Hela. Fandral. Hogun. Sif. Volstagg. Can I leave you unattended for a few days?" Odin said, so cold that all the children hung their heads in shame. Loki was still dripping wet, Thor and Volstagg were panting after only nearly escaping the sinking boat via bifrost. Hela and Sif's hair was a muss, all crazily pushed over their shoulders.

"I take it this occasion implies a no?" Hela squeaked.

"Wait," Loki said walking up.

"Loki, we have no time for your antics,"

Loki swallowed and began.

"Father, this incident was entirely my fault. I was attempting to show off a spell far beyond my capabilities and failed miserably causing a disaster. I was overconfident and disobedient violating exactly six clauses of the Warrior code, and I apologize. My companions advised me against it but I was too thick headed to see reason. The tragedy was completely my fault and I accept full responsibility over what happened," he said meekly, all the time looking overly sorry and shy.

Of course, the other children knew that this was not at all the case but Loki glanced over his shoulder and mouthed a "don't say anything," before Odin rose.

"I expected more of you Loki, as punishment I restrict your magic for the next two months and send you to your quarter to ponder your actions,"

Loki nodded and left, gesturing with his head for the other children to follow him.

"Loki, that wasn't at all what happened," Thor said, catching up to the younger god. Loki nodded, grinning modestly.

"Well, they had to pin this on someone. I'm happy to be the scapegoat for the universe to a certain degree," Loki said, then frowned, "Now stuff it. Hiemdall could be watching us,"

In the throne room, Frigga sat by Odin.

"That was not what happened," she said softly. "Hiemdall told us the events, and yet you allowed Loki to take the blame for it,"

"Yes," Odin nodded, "I believe that it is good for him. His willingness to protect his comerades, that is valued in a ruler. I am incredibly proud of that,"

Frigga nodded and pursed her lips before speaking. "I know it, and you know it. However, I do not think Loki does,"

That last image settled over the Avengers like a tight blanket gripping them. Steve nodded to the group.

"Do you have any more stories to tell?" he asked.

"Many," Thor nodded, then glanced at the group, "You wish to hear them?"

"Big guy, nothing is on TV except me. Talk as long as you want," Tony said.

Thor smiled, and glanced at Jane, who affectionately rested on his arm.

"Alright," he began.

**So that was the first story. Round of applause. Here are brief descriptions of the next few stories, review and tell me which one you want to hear first.**

** Silence in Silver: There is a myth in which Loki gets his mouth sewn shut. I have an incredibly unique take on that. It involves kidnappers, ransom, and a lot of Hela-Loki-Thor interaction.**

** Green with Envy: The Enchantress, Amora visits the castle. Two late teenage princes are immediately attracted to her. Unfortunately for them, it seems Amora may not be quite trustworthy.**

** Dying to Meet You: When the princes first meet Hela, who finds that getting along with Asgard's resident troublemakers is easier said than done.**

** Fire and Water: Strange disasters and unusual weather patterns plague the planet Vanahiem. Odin leaves to help the struggling king, but there are two stowaways who have different ideas.**

** The Last of the Frost Trolls: When Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg are tricked and kidnapped, it is up to a eight year old mischief god and the nine year old warrior princess to save them. The problem? Loki and Sif never really got along. **

** Pick one of these ideas for me to do next. The first one with three votes is the winner, so review. Because I need a plot before I can update. Just sayin'.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	6. The Last of the Frost Trolls Chapter 1

**Hello, fast update. After making you wait like two weeks I felt bad. Anyways. The winner was The Last of the Frost Trolls, followed by Silence in Silver. So I will do them in that order, before the others. I do not own any of the characters. I don't own anything really. Sigh. Review please! Don't make me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Thor mused a moment before deciding on one. He had so many stories to tell. But given the crowd, he supposed one with a lot of fighting would be the most interesting. This left him with the time he, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were kidnapped. He pursed his lips and began.

Thor had been sharpening his sword when Sif walked in, screaming bloody murder. Now, Sif tended to be violent, but this seemed rather gruesome. Even for her.

"I'll kill him! I am going to kill him. I will tear every last one of his arms off and then I will-" She shouted before interrupted.

"Whoa, what seems to be the matter?" Thor asked.

"What is the matter? What is the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is!" Sif hissed. Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg looked up. Sif ripped of her cloak to reveal the problem. Her hair, once long and golden was now cut just above her ears and jet black. The four of them gaped as Sif muttered a string of curses that were incredibly surprising on her nine year old tongue.

She glared at all of them.

"What happened to you?" Fandral asked.

"What happened? Loki happened!" she shrieked.

"Loki did that to you?" Volstagg asked.

"I try and take a short rest in the afternoon, and I wake up practically bald! I will kill him!" she said again. The boys glanced at eachother. Thor decided to sneak off to warn Loki, and Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun tried to calm Sif down.

"Don't worry about it," Volstagg said.

"You still look quite pretty," Fandral offered to receive glares from just about everyone.

"It is just simply – cut," Hogun muttered. Sif's eyes lit up.

"I will cut off his head!" she yelled and charged. The three boys held her back, but only for a moment.

"Well," Clint said, "I can't pretend not to have had similar thoughts,"

"Clint!"

Thor only grimaced. "Well, you wouldn't be the first. Or the last,"

"You know, it's a little weird to think of him as a kid," Tony said. Steve face-palmed. The Avengers weren't being especially helpful.

"How so?" Thor asked.

"I dunno. I just kinda pictured him in a dark room, hissing at light, sleeping upside down,"

"That's vampires Tony,"

"Right,"

Thor decided to continue.

"Loki?" Thor called as he glanced around the library.

"Hello brother," Loki said. Thor turned around to see a raven haired boy sitting at a table plying both sides of a chessboard.

"What on Asgard are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Practicing strategy. From playing both sides of a game board you can master how to figure out how your opponent thinks," Loki said examining the board. Thor raised his eyebrows, never having quite mastered the one at a time part. Loki sighed. "And no one would play with me,"

"Well, Lady Sif is trying to kill you," Thor said, "I think she went to the weapons vault to get a sword," Loki looked up, alarmed.

"A sword?" he said, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Yes, you better hide before she runs you through with it," Thor said.

"Got it," Loki mumbled and slid down from the chair. He glanced around the room before discovering a set of thick curtains, which he raced over to. He climbed them to the windowsill and pushed his way into a nearby tree.

"I will try to keep her away, but honestly Loki. Stop provoking her," Thor warned.

Loki scowled before hiding amongst the branches.

Then Sif came running in.

"Is he in here?" she hissed.

"No," Thor said. He was a terrible lair. Loki shook his head in annoyance.

"Of course he is; he always is. Loki!" she shouted. "Show yourself before I make you!"

"Sif, whatever is the cause of this entire ruckus," a voice said, walking in. Frigga stood calm, a touch of worry in her eyes.

"All-Mother, look what your youngest did to my hair," Sif said, looking suddenly very innocent, despite the sword in her hand.

"Goodness," Frigga shook her head. "Loki, come out here," she sighed.

Sif growled as the small prince slid through the window and landed on the floor, brushing leaves from his raven hair. Loki glared at the floor, not looking into anyone's eyes.

"Loki. Whatever has Lady Sif done to deserve such," she glanced at the girl, who looked rather unfeminine, "ungentlemanly behavior?"

Loki pouted slightly. "She hid all my books mother, and called me liten tenkende,"

"Loki, that is no reason to cut someone's hair, apologize immediately,"

"But I am not sorry!"

"You little skadedyr!" Sif hissed at him.

"Loki, Sif, apologize to eachother now," Frigga said, using her best queen voice.

"Sorry Loki, you sløsing med plass," Sif growled.

"Apologies, you ulykkelig stakkar," Loki hissed.

"That is quite enough. Now both of you wait in here until you can be civil to eachother," Frigga said. "And when I return I better not see any injuries on either of you," she briskly walked out, dragging Thor and the Warriors three with her.

Loki and Sif glared at eachother until the got bored of it. What is to be expected of eight and nine year olds?

"It's so boring in here," Sif muttered to herself. "Loki, I don't want to be stuck in here. We ought to pretend to have made up so we can get out,"

"Alright," Loki sighed and walked toward the door, casually giving Sif a wide birth.

"dritt!" Loki muttered and turned to Sif. "It appears were stuck, the door is locked. I should have known Mother would do that,"

"Arg!" Sif vented, she glared at Loki. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? Why is everything always my fault? You're the one who stole my books!"

"Well, you broke my spear!"

"It was an accident!" a pause, Sif cocked her head.

"Loki, do you feel cold?"

"A little, I suppose,"

There was a loud crash from upstairs, and a lot of shouting. The two children looked at eachother wide-eyed.

"I do believe were under attack," Loki said.

"You think? We have to get out of here!"

Thor glanced at the Avengers. Bruce was nodding; Tony seemed at least mildly interested. Steve gestured for a go on, and so he did.

**Just a note. The names Loki and Sif call eachother in this chapter are Norwegian. (At least according to Google translate -). So here is a translation: **

**liten tenkende: small minded**

**skadedyr: pest**

**sløsing med plass: waste of space**

**ulykkelig stakkar: miserable wretch**

**dritt: translates to crap, an expression of displeasure.**

** Review please please please. I am begging you. So are all the characters, except Loki. He doesn't beg. But seriously. I would be so sad if I didn't have reviews. I try to update at least once a week. So bug me if I am late. Oh! And I am an official beta reader now, if anyone is interested.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	7. The Last of the Frost Trolls Chapter 2

**New chapter for you. Congrats. Anyhoo. I don't own Thor, The Avengers, or anything besides the plot. (If I had access to Tom Hiddleston, why on Earth would I be sitting here writing this?) Please please please review!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Sif ran at the door, thrusting her entire body weight at it, and then crashed hard into the wood. She winced receiving an obvious bruise before rising and trying a second time. Loki stood there watching her repeat the process several times, clearly tiring herself out. Then he walked up to the door and passed his hand over the knob magically undoing the lock. Sif gave him a look of such passionate hatred, but Loki remained smirking.

Ripping the door open, Sif started running down the hall. Loki watched her run, before she turned around to snap at him. "You do realize the stairs are the other way, correct?" Loki said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I no longer have a weapon so I am going to get one,"

"You have a dagger," Loki pointed out gesturing to her belt.

"Oh yes, I definitely want to get close to whatever it is that is attacking," she rolled her eyes.

"You could always throw it,"

"Whatever, if you want to die running unarmed into battle by all means have at it, just don't expect me to mourn you,"

"Nope, charging isn't really my style," Loki said still smirking.

"And what is your ever sacred style, oh majestically mysterious one?"

"Strategies that mark me the victor,"

Sif sighed, she decided not to even try to get in the last word with Loki, she knew that it was physically impossible. That boy had a sharp wit and a silver tongue. But, she thought smiling to herself, he couldn't battle worth anything. Then she remembered her task and grabbed a sword from the nearest suit of armor before running to the stairs. She didn't glance to see if Loki was behind her, he always seemed to take a series of shortcuts. When she reached the upstairs the Warriors three and Thor were deep in battle. A group of merchant type warriors were attacking. They were roughly a few inches taller than the young Thor, barley reaching five foot. And they had vibrant yellow eyes and purple skin that was darkened still with lines of black markings running over their forearms and legs. Few of them had hair, but the ones that did bore a mop of exceedingly curly and course orange hair. Sif instinctively wrinkled her nose, those things were seriously ugly.

"What are those things?" she asked aloud without meaning to.

"Those things are Frost Trolls, castaways from the deserted planet of Niflehiem. After their leader, Ymir was slain in a battle with Alfheim years ago the race was sentenced to live far away from the population of other realms and they are said to have died off. Apparently that is not the case," a voice said from behind her. She shot Loki a quick glance, obviously annoyed. Fandral shot him another look.

"Is that what you do in your free time?" he asked Loki, who shrugged.

"Sif, give me a hand please," Thor asked, as he jabbed his sword at one of the creatures. Sif charged in slicing and spinning. She had always loved spinning. When she was small, her parents had been proud assuming it was from a desire to dance, a ladylike occupation. Unfortunately for them, she was far more content spinning whilst holding a sword and causing wounds to the group around her.

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Sif closed her eyes and that was her mistake. She felt an instant pain in her left side and dropped her sword in an effort to cover it. Someone's large foot collided with her stomach and she fell backwards to the ground. Her leg gashed on her sword on the ground and she yelped in pain. The creature in front of her slammed the hilt of his (hers, its) sword into her head. Darkness fell, around her as the words hit her eardrums with passionate spite.

"You have no place in battle, little girl,"

When Sif awoke, Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun were gone. She sat up and instantly regretted it. Her head was throbbing and her entire body was sore. Groaning she laid back down. She looked about her. The battle had scarred the land and there was an obvious reminiscent of a dragging. She only assumed that was what happened to her companions. Except for one. Sighing she knew that there was only one person in the castle, on Asgard that could avoid capture.

"Well, this is an interesting situation we are in, isn't it?" a voice chided from above her.

Loki. Of all the people in all the Nine Realms, she was stuck teaming up with Loki. She sat up, swallowing the nausea in her stomach and the pain in her head. Her gaze was met with a set of striking green eyes. That boy. He better not have cut her hair again.

**Sorry, it is short. But please review. Loki-Sif banter is fun to write. Tell me if it's fun to read! I want to be loved, so tell me. And holy cow, I have 20 followers. Keep it up guys. Please. And tell me how I'm doing, I love to know.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	8. The Last of the Frost Trolls Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. Anyways, here is your chapter. Reviews are so much appreciated. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't. I don't own The Avengers, any of the characters from Thor, or pretty much anything else. Oh! And I put Pepper in this chapter. If there are other characters you want to see, tell me in your review (hint hint). And I was informed that in previous chapters, the lines between scenes (the kids vs. the Avengers) were not visible. From hear on out, I will fix that.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Luckily, or unluckily depending on perspective, it was then when a battalion of guards showed up, their swords at the ready, followed by a member of the ruling council, and the All-father himself. They looked concerned, especially given the girl on the floor who, to her own distaste had a massive bruise on her side and a gash running the length of her calf. Glancing at Loki, who appeared untouched she growled. Somehow that annoying little bastard always managed to get away without a scratch. Sitting up, despite the dizziness she tried to appear fine. It didn't work.

"Lady Sif? Are you alright?" one person asked, she couldn't define who it was though. She was about to say that she was not alright, and it was pretty obvious when Loki butted in.

"Yes, just a little shaken is all," he said crisply. She shot him a glare, and was slightly impressed at how easy the lies fell from his lips. If she wasn't the subject of the sentence she probably would have believed him.

"Actually, I'm not. My head is killing me, plus my side aches, and-" she paused and shook her head. Realizing that complaining would only go to further the point that she didn't belong in battle. "Kidding, I'm fine," she finished unconvincingly.

"You don't look alright," someone noted.

"Well, that is offensive to say to a lady of the court," she said in a mock offended tone. Standing up, she made sure not to wince or stumble, she cleared her mind. The choppy black locks of hair flew in front of her face and she reached her hand up to tuck them behind her ear, only to realize they were too short for that. Stupid hair. Stupid calves. Stupid Loki.

"Father, Thor and the non-present youth have been captured!" Loki said urgently.

There was a murmur through the guards.

"I would request that you send me to go after them," Sif said quickly, "I think I know where they might be going," She honestly had no idea, but she needed to go help her friends.

"And where is that?" inquired the councilman.

"Well," she stammered, not quite knowing what to say, "I believe they might be going to an outpost?" she said, more of a question than an answer.

There were a few sideways glances. The councilman, who was wearing a particularly unflattering boar shaped helmet, sneered at her.

"All-father, this is the kind of trouble that results from keeping woman in battle," he said, mocking a quiet tone but really speaking loud enough for all to hear. Sif curled her hands into tight fists, allowing her long nails to press moons into the skin.

"Father, I believe that in this scenario, Lady Sif is correct. Because we were there for the event, and know what is going on, it makes logical sense that she and myself should be the ones to go help the others. Plus, we are more likely to go unnoticed," Loki said, and for once Sif was grateful for his diplomatic nature. Unfortunately, that was met with a frown from most everyone there.

"You two are only children, leave this to the adults to handle," said one.

"He is right," Odin said, "It was a foolish idea to attempt to take the intruders on by yourselves,"

"But Father-"

"Silence. Lady Sif, move to the medical bay. You should get that leg of yours checked out," there was a pause, "And Loki? Know your place,"

The demigod bit his lip and turned briskly leaving without a word. Sif gave the All-father a begrudging look of respect before turning to leave. Catching up with Loki, she touched his arm. Whirling around, he looked about to strike then sighed. They were outside, just out the door.

"Oh, it's you," he said flatly.

"You're not actually giving up are you?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"I never give up, I just take chances to bide my time,"

"Well, biding time is over, let's move," she said.

"We have no transport, no plan, and no resources. As you obviously proved, we have no idea where to go. It is a terrible idea,"

Maybe she knew that, and she got defensive because she knew that. Maybe.

"Fine, I'll go by myself then,"

She turned by was caught by a cool, slender hand on her arm.

"I never said I was unwilling. If I was opposed to terrible ideas, why would I spend time with you lot?" he asked, smirking ever so slightly.

"Funny. Funny. Come on then, I think they went that direction," she said. Pointing to the west near a set of tracks. Loki nodded and followed behind her.

….

"So they left, just like that?" Steve asked. That didn't sound much like the Loki he remembered.

"Remember, at that time they were children and did not quite understand the gravity of what they were about to do," Thor said.

"Like in New York," Clint said flatly, and then given the jab to his ribs by his partner he muttered a quiet, "Sorry,"

There was a section of quiet in the building. Then the door to the kitchen cracked open. Pepper Potts walked in, grasping a Stark industries mug and her clipboard tightly.

"Tony? Where did you leave the-" she then noticed everyone, "Oh. Hello, everybody,"

"Hey Pepps," Tony said lazily.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"Well, Thor was telling us about the good old days before his brother turned in a psycho mass murdering maniac – ow!"

Natasha shot him a look. Clint glanced at the floor.

"Well, that's interesting?" Pepper asked, confused.

"My brother was killed," Thor said, sounding sad again.

"That's, um, too bad?"

"Care to sit with us, Pepper?" Bruce asked. Pepper hesitated. Clearly Thor was in mourning (though given the information Tony had given her she couldn't tell why) and she couldn't just say no. She forced a smile, though secretly glared at Bruce for leaving her in such an entanglement. Once she was seated and briefed on the first part of the tale, which she only got about half of because every other sentence Steve would mispronounce a name or use a wrong term and Thor would politely correct him, Thor began again.

….

"You know, I'm starting to think we might have been better off getting more accurate directions than 'that way' before we left,"

"Stuff it Loki," Sif growled. The afternoon sun was sickeningly hot, and the trees seemed to send off steam in all directions in an attempt to send them into become dizzy. Her thigh was killing her and every step thudded in her mind.

"Maybe we should take a break?"

"Are the kidnappers going to take a break? No, why should we?" she said irritated.

"They might not, but if we don't we'll probably tire even faster,"

She sighed and sat down on a log. Her legs were instantly thanking her so much she debated never getting up again. Panting slightly she coughed, the dryness of her throat becoming more prominent by the second.

"Maybe we should find water," she grudgingly mumbled.

"Maybe we should find the road and get a carriage,"

He was right. She hated when he was right. Glancing, she could see the dirt road only a few meters from the path they were on. They had lost the tracks what seemed like miles ago and were now just following the same path. The wagon had probably moved to the road anyways. She crossed, sliding through the trees. She felt Loki's cool breath on her back, but didn't shoo him away because cold was something she really wanted, given the temperature.

Maybe someone normal and practical that had an idea where they needed to go would come up. Who were they kidding? The next traveling group that passed by fell into none of those categories. Especially the normal one.


	9. The Last of the Frost Trolls Chapter 4

The next car down the road was moving at a strangely fast rate, especially for one on a vacant road. The front was lead by a single ox, and the actual carriage itself was more confusing. The sides were plasters with streaks of paint, as well as mud. The enlaced carving along the sides was fairly nice, but crammed into every carving was a greenish mold that reeked and bit the air.

The prince and the regal lady of the court shot eachother a quick, disgusted glance before scampering into view. The rider in front shouted something that sounded like "Hold it up Brambles!" before slamming the reigns firmly down and skidding to a stop that spat dust through the air. Sif slid to the side, yanking her younger companion with her, mainly as a shield.

Loki shot her a distasteful glare before returning to his regal poise that looked rather humorous on a normal eight year old, but rather fearsome on this particular one. He dusted himself off, the turned to his companion. Sif smoother what was left of her hair out and set her jaw. They both glanced around to see whatever creature in all the nine realms would leave such a peculiar contraption. And the respective creatures did not disappoint.

The door open and out slid a very frail older woman with her whips of white and gray hair arranged behind a strip of cloth to stand straight up in all directions. That in it of itself was strange enough, but this was sadly the least extravagant feature on the woman. Her dress seemed a patchwork of patterns expertly arranged to clash with eachother. Each purple partnered with an orange, and each green with a pink. Every strip seemed to repel those around it. The dress had no sleeves, but in their place were thick, clunky bracelets that slit up the entirety of her arm. She wore no shoes, but had rings on each of her toes, each hosting a larger diamond that appeared less and less real.

"Hello dears, now who might you be?" she said her voice like she had been chewing sawdust, but then paused and said urgently "No. Now don't tell me. See if I can feel it,"

She closed her eyes and waved her hands slowly over the two children, who just shot each other looks of pure befuddlement.

"Can you give us a ride?" Sif interrupted, never very patient. Loki shot her a glare, though he had been about to do the same thing. He shot his green eyes back to the woman and back to Sif.

"Yes, we require immediate aid. Your, er, generosity will be rewarded?" he said, faltering at the middle given he really had no idea what was going on. The woman's eyes shot open. She cocked her head at Loki, her brown eyes seeming to swarm him.

"A scholar? Am I correct?" she said.

"Yes madam," he said.

"So, you don't believe in my work. Me, the Mystical Enchantress?" she crowed.

"I never said that," Loki said, neither affirming nor denying her suspicions. The woman, er Mystical Enchantress, reached out one arm covered in bangles.

"Let me see you palm,"

Hesitantly Loki glanced at Sif.

_What do I do?_ His eyes seemed to say.

_Put out your hand you moron, otherwise they won't help us, came_ the silent reply.

Loki extended his hand tentatively. Wrinkled, yet strong hands spun his hand upright. Thin fingers ran along the crooks in his palm, each time the fingernail pressing a touch harder.

"My child," she mused, "Yes, your love line is short. That means little affection, for or from you," Loki's eyebrows arched. "Your life line is short as well. That indicates a surprisingly short lifespan," Sif bit her lip and glanced at her companion, whose eyes were growing steadily wider. "And your companionship line is isolated. You can infer what that means. And your – oh my," she paused.

"What?" Loki said before he could stop himself. So apparently he was going to die young and alone without and affections or mourners. What could possible worse?

"Your passion line does not touch any of the other lines. That leaves passion with the only virtue besides love, life and companionship. Hatred. Burning passion. Your very soul evicted with fire and despising the universe. Your path leading nowhere but disaster, my child," she paused. "May Helheim have mercy on your darkened soul,"

At that Sif had just about had enough.

_"_What is your problem? Is this how you spend your time? Traumatizing eight year old children? Who do you think you are? You don't even know him. How do you think you can predict his future because of some stupid theories you have? Loki is the most compassionate person I've ever met, and he is going to be a king! So buzz off," she said.

"It has been decided by the fates," the "Mystical Enchantress" shouted.

"Well, it's also been decided by the fates that I will punch you in the gut if you don't leave him alone!" she said. Pulling an incredibly traumatized Loki behind her. The fortune teller glared at her and sauntered off, muttering things about the end of the universe, and falling from grace. The wagon moved off leaving them in the dust. Sif whirled to Loki.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Did you mean all that?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was definitely going to punch her," she said wiping her palms on her skirt.

"No," Loki swallowed, "I meant, did you mean what you said? About me being a king,"

Sif shrugged it off. "I dunno. Maybe. I figure it's got to be you or Thor, and either way she shouldn't threaten you. Even if you are a total obnoxious brat,"

"Thank you, Lady Sif,"

She spun around.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to say it again," Loki said deviously.

They walked in silence for a few paces, not entirely sure where they were going. The Sif sighed.

"You might not be as annoying as I thought you were," she said quietly.

"Was that a compliment?"

"In your dreams."

"Is that so? Because it really sounded like a compliment to me."

"Fine. I retract it."

"Too late," Loki grinned.

They noticed another coach in the distance.

"Let's hope these people are saner," Sif sighed.

"It wouldn't take much effort," Loki said.

"True," she laughed, "Your path is as dark as night, you will fall into the path of hate."

And they laughed. Loki dropped his voice and rasped in an imitation.

"You will die. You will die young. You will die young and alone," he said. They giggled.

"Tell you what," Sif said and glanced at him. "You may do something dumb and die young, but as long as I'm around I won't let you die alone."

"Why?"

"Because that is what friends do."

"Are we friends?"

"Don't know Loki, maybe we are."

**Cue the "awwwww". I don't own Marvel or the Avengers. Or anything. Please tell me what you think, 'cause I really got into this chapter and I want someone to tell me what they think.**


	10. The Last of the Frost Trolls Chapter 5

**So yeah. The feels were high in that chapter. **

** A note to the guest reviewer: I totally get how infuriating it can be when your favorite character is used as a jerk or bad guy (case and point: Loki), and I hope some of Clint's reasons are made more clear in this chapter. So, sorry if I permanently traumatized your sister, hopefully you both will like this more.**

** I don't own Marvel, or the Avengers. Or anything really except the crazy mind that comes up with this stuff.**

There was silence amongst the Avengers. Utter silence. Then everyone made a comment at once.

"That's, really sad," – That was Steve.

"That was creepy, knowing the future before it happened," – That was Bruce.

"But choosing not to believe it," – That was Tony.

"And for her to be so reassuring, so kind about it. And then, not follow up," – That was Natasha.

"To completely break the trust formed," – That was Clint.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Natasha said quickly, before someone asked him about his reasons. She knew. It all played out for her in the way he was trying to mask emotions. He kept pushing away, pushing hard. Filling the silence with his infuriating comments to cover it up. He was starting to care. He was starting to feel for the demigod. And it petrified him. To feel for the enemy was something an assassin must never do, and yet he was starting to. The character of Loki, it reminded him of himself. The boy, traveling with his older brother, just trying to find a place in the world. Avoiding pitfalls, escaping danger. And for what? The sorry future before him.

"Continue please," Steve said.

….

The next cart came rushing down the road, completely ignoring them. Sif ran her fingers through her short hair in annoyance.

"Why can't people just pay attention? We clearly require aid. But no, they just have to ignore us. Typical."

"Not everyone is open to help others," Loki said.

"Well, they should be," came the feverish response.

"I'm not disagreeing with you."

Then along the road came a packed wagon, barrels of straw peeping up over the sides. I wasn't moving particularly fast, but there was a horse at the front, so it clearly could. Sif glanced at Loki, and grabbed his arm. Running up to the front she yelled at the driver.

"Hello! We need some help here!"

The horse's legs buckled and caused the driver and contents of the cart to shift forward. Loki shot Sif a quick _we just ran in front of a moving cart _glance before staring at the driver. He was tall, though not particularly brawny. On the top of his head was a mass of untamed dirty blond hair.

"Are you two runaways?" he asked gruffly.

"Er," Sif started, "Yes. I am Sif and this is my, um, little brother – Loki," then a touch of mischief popped into her eyes and she leaned forward, "He's mute," At this Loki jumped up to attention and glared at her, "And sensitive about it," she finished.

_That's for my hair, _she mouthed. They may be friends (kinda sorta maybe-ish), but she had a reputation to uphold. There was no way he was getting off easily. Not with her. The man glanced at the two of them. Apparently to glaring match going on was very sibling-ish so he nodded.

"Aye, I ran away from home when I was younger too. But I found my way back. And I hope you will too," he said. Then beckoned. "You two goin' anywhere specific?"

Loki nodded, and Sif did as well.

"There is this wagon, its run by a group of merchants," she started.

"The funny looking ones that tried to rob my cart?"

"That would be the one, you see. They took some of our friends."

"Say no more. Climb in back," he waved them in.

The two children ran to the back. A wood plank was seemingly accidentally patched onto the fencing, just sturdy enough for Loki and Sif to climb up. Once they were out of earshot Loki glared at her.

"Really? Mute?"

"I'm a very vengeful person. Be glad I didn't say you were blind. Aw man, I could've made you run into so many things," she said with a maniacal grin. The vehicle started up and they were moving. The bushels of hay were comfortable and, when they climbed on them the two could see into the distance. Loki perched on one, every so often looking about to see if there was a branch going to hit him in the head. Suddenly, Sif grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her point of view. In the distance there was a wagon, and a in the front the unmistakable orange hair. They looked at each other, and grinned.

"Go! We can see them!" Sif shouted to the driver. The sped up moments later. The quick movements of the cart sent Sif falling backwards. Loki turned around and laughed at her, only to have a branch run into him while his back was turned. He fell next to her. She smirked and they clamored to the front of the cart.

"We need a plan," Loki whispered so quietly that the driver didn't hear him.

"Right, how about you take out the wheels, I'll get Thor, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. Kay?"

Loki nodded and raced back to the back of the cart. There was a hood of fabric covering the very front where the driver was. He jumped up onto it and crouched. The coach in front of them was getting closer. Sif turned to the driver and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about this," She leapt forward onto the horse, slicing the cables with her knife. Catching up was her priority. Beneath him, Loki felt the front leaning forward. He glanced and in a single expert jump he landed on a branch, just as the cart veered off course and into a ditch with the driver shouting at the "stupid kids".

Loki whipped out a knife that Sif didn't even know he kept on his person. Drawing his arm back, he hurled it at the cart. His carful hours of practice in the middle of the night where he couldn't be watched paid off. The point splintered the when, dragging the front wheel to a stop. Sif jumped form the back of the horse onto the edge of the cart. She kicked it once.

From inside, Hogun heard the ruckus. The four boys rant to the door shoving it open. This almost pushed Sif off, but Thor caught her arm. She ignored the jolt of excitement that she got when his hand gripped hers.

"Sif! How did you get here?"

"Long story. Come-on," she said, jumping out the back. There was some shouting. As she and the boys climbed out one of the trolls form the front ran back. He shouted at her and them a language she didn't understand. Several others came running up behind him.

"What do we do?" Fandral asked her, running his hand to smooth his hair.

"We wait for the right moment," she said, smirking.

All the boys shared confused looks, until they saw. The cart had reached a hill, and the drivers in back lost complete control of the vehicle. The occupants tried running out, but it was too late. The wooded cart raced with lightning speed down the hillside. Until it reached the bottom and was lost form view. The children ran forward in time to see it crash into the side of the canyon. Wincing at the fractured and splintering wood.

"Wow," Thor mumbled.

"Yes, wow," Sif smiled to herself. Then she spun around before adding, "But frankly, it wasn't all me,"

"Then," Volstagg began, and then his eyes widened, "Loki?"

"You called?" said a voice behind them. The younger boy with raven hair dotted with leaves stood behind them, trying to hide the fact he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You didn't kill each other?"

"Nah," Sif said, "I decided to leave that to the creepy fortune teller,"

And they both cracked up. Everyone was so confused, but Thor beamed.

"You saved us," he said.

"Course, that's what friends are for," Sif said, with surprising modesty.

"And brothers," Loki added quietly.

And the six of them stood awkwardly waiting for someone to come fetch them. Eventually they decided to walk back. And they were smiling the whole way home.

….

Thor glanced on his friends.

"And of course, they were both confined to their chambers for disobeying rules," he said. "And they continued pranking each other until the end,"

"The end." Bruce said quietly.

"Yes," Thor paused, "Do you want to hear anything else?"

"Well, it's getting late," Pepper said, her voice trailing off.

"Yes," Thor nodded solemnly.

"Tomorrow morning then," Steve said standing up.

"It's a plan," Clint said, ignoring the looks he was given. Through the tales he was beginning to see. He knew what it was like to lose a brother, and he was starting to understand that before everything took hold Loki was Thor's brother. But there was one strange thing. He distinctly remembered Loki's eyes being blue.

** Sorry, had to add some possessed Loki in there. And Clint is less of a jerk! Yay for character development! Also, anyone notice how easier it is to determine what is story and storytelling? My laptop (named Sherlock, because everyone names their computer) is getting it down. Anyhoo, reviews make the world go round. They are in league with brownies in that regard.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	11. The Night (No a Story, just Reflections)

**I don't own the Avengers. Shocker, I know.**

It was late, and the Avengers couldn't sleep. Each of their minds were overly preoccupied with thoughts that there was no way to rest. Each sat in their room, not even trying anymore.

Natasha ran a sharpener over her already razor sharp knives. Tuning out the sound of cars on the streets and the buzzing of flies over garbage in the alleyway. She had asked for a room on the bottom floors, solely for the purpose of a quick escape if need be. Not that she didn't believe Stark Tower was secure, but only that she thought that if someone came for her they should not destroy too much of Tony's house. Because people would come for her. SHEILD had tried at one point to pretend it happened to everyone, that all agents had a trail of furious criminals at their backs. But she wasn't to be lied to. She knew she was special, but not in a good way. She softly hummed to herself. She had forgotten the words long ago, but her mother used to sing it to her before – before she couldn't. The tune echoed through her head and she knew that there was a force somewhere that made her feel. She wasn't supposed to feel, but she was. It was new and scary. But she felt comfort in the familiar hymn. The slicing of her knife against the metal was lulling her into a state of non-consciousness, whilst she sat, leaning against the headboard.

Thor paced his room. He didn't even bother sitting down, it was too late for sleep. Each story he told tugged thousands of new memories. He saw them everywhere. In the bookshelf he saw Loki sitting on his bead, reading aloud to him from some book. He never understood the words in them, but Loki had a very soothing voice and so when mother couldn't read to them, Loki would. It didn't matter that it was his job as the older sibling. It never did seem to matter. In the starlight, he saw himself and his brother out riding after midnight, Thor insisting for a race, while Loki refused to tire out his horse. Or in the silver shadows on the walls, the time the shadow lords kidnapped them and forced them to work as servants in massive building or work until Hela charged in with the entirety of the ancient Greek battle force at her heels, storming the castle. And in every light flickering outside, the bursts of magic Loki would create in his palms. They had no purpose. They didn't need to. It was a time when all they needed was each other. They were brothers in blood, brothers in spirit, and brothers in arms. And no wrongdoing on either of their parts would change that. He yearned to tell Loki that he had cared, that he never thought of his brother as less than him. But Loki could see through that. He was arrogant, and he had been neglecting, and he didn't know how much he needed his brother until he was no longer there.

Tony sat in the lab. He had a room, but he really didn't spend any of his time in there. It was too crowded, too confined. He slept there, but there was no sleeping tonight. "I remember a shadow" Loki had said. A shadow, yeah, Tony got it. He too had to live in the shadow of someone who was perfect. Except, he was starting to see the difference. Tony had acted out for attention, and tried to please his father when he got it. Loki took all the blame for things he wasn't necessarily at fault for, and let his father punish him for them. The person that stole all the attention from Tony was, in fact, perfect. But Thor was, in all honesty a bit of a brat. He teased his brother, and could not take him out of scrapes. He discredited Loki continuously, and never quite asked what he wanted to do before pulling the both of them in a new direction. How could it have ended up this way then? Tony had been slipping into the less desirable path his whole life, until Afghanistan, where he was shown there was more to life. But Loki, he had been so good. He never made problems, and solved quite a few. And yet Tony was hailed a hero, and Loki was shunned a villain. There didn't seem to be a touch of justice on the planet. And he didn't like it one bit. Not at all.

Steve ran his fingers over the ink on his sketchbook. He tried to think of things to draw, because artistry always cleared his head. But everything he began was finished the same way. A like would be cast off into the shape of some event from one of Thor's stories and would have to turn to a new page. A fresh start. No, not that. With a fresh start you have no memories, no pain or regret. But he couldn't help comparing. The boy he heard of, with raven black hair and mischievous green eyes that glowed practically. And then himself. Both played the underdog, the one who never quite fit in. The one who was pushed around and turned upside down and mocked. The one who pursued the impossible. The one who planned out every last detail. The one who wanted to step up against the whole world (or universe) and prove themselves. But that was the problem. If the stories were similar, leading up to the confrontation with the bullies, that made him and the Avengers the ones hold him back. It made them the bad guys. And when you are a superhero, you always have confidence knowing you are the one in the right. If you lose, the world will pay dearly. But it didn't fit. He knew he was right to keep Loki from gaining control over the universe, wasn't he? And, if they were so similar, what happened to drive Loki so wayward from the light? In actuality, what was going on with the younger prince of Asgard? But it was too late to find out.

Bruce was in his room. He had turned off the lights and closed his eyes. He thought, of all people, he should know what to do here. He had, after all done a fair bit of unintentional killing in his lifetime. And he knew that he was one of the good guys. But he couldn't help but wonder. "A crazy bag of cats" he had called Loki. And he was right. He was a seriously mixed up cat, but something didn't add up to him. If Loki was like that as a child, clever and cunning. Full of sarcasm and witty remarks. Destined to be a king, or at least to have a high ranking position. But that was nothing like the insane person who would manipulate everyone aboard the helicarrier, the one who would make the other guy come out and harm innocent people. The one that "killed people because it's fun". He closed his eyes shut tighter to decrease the unanswered questions inflicted migraine. Because he was a medical doctor, not a psychologist. It was out of his range to even consider the mind of the golden horned demigod. But something happened to Loki between when he was thirteen and when he was – however old he was during New York. And he waited patiently, sure sometime Thor would collect himself enough to say what it was.

Clint grabbed a dart and hurled it at the dartboard over his door. It made a loud noise, but he knew there was no chance he would wake anyone. Because there was no way anyone was sleeping. He pursed his lips and glared at the bulls eye shot. Why did he have such perfect aim, it left no room for improvement? He blinked. Why did he even try thinking about other things? It all settled down to this. The flashes he remembered. He thought they were ploys, tricks on his mind. Because when you let someone into your mind, that someone unintentionally shows you a thing or two. He could feel claws over his skin, tearing away. And setting his jaw to back off the cries of pain. Was that his memories, or Loki's? He didn't tell anyone, not even Tasha. Because he wasn't going to stick his neck out for someone who tried to take over the planet. But now it was too late and he should have. No one would believe him. Natasha probably believed that he pushed away because Thor and Loki reminded him of him and Barney. And that might be part of it. But it was better for everyone to think that. Because he had to respect the final wish he had from a dead man. "Don't tell a soul Clint Barton". And he wouldn't, because that was what he was trained to do. To lie and keep secrets from the world. And because he had heart.

** Sorry, no action of the stories in this chapter. It was just something that came to me and was crying to get out. And yeah. Clint is a good guy. Too good for his own sake in fact. So, tell me what you think. Please! Por favor! (I said it in Spanish, do not refuse the Spanish). Please tell me what you think and think about this: next fic up is Silence in Silver! **

** -OkieDokieLoki**


End file.
